Naturally
by TeddyLuver
Summary: It's Sonny's Sweet Sixteen, and Chad is planning to tell her how he feels. But how? With a little help from their old friend, Selena Gomez, anything is possible. Channy one-shot. Sort of a song-fic to Naturally by Selena Gomez.


**Hey everyone! So, I was listening to Selena Gomez's "Naturally" when I thought "Omigosh, this song describes Sonny perfectly!" Music is the inspiration for a lot of my stories, so I decided to write a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, Selena Gomez, or Naturally. **

* * *

Sonny Munroe's 16th birthday party.

It was undoubtedly going to be one of, if not _the_ biggest event of the year. Everyone _adored_ the exploding ball of sunshine,and her cast mate and now best-friend, Tawni Hart, was set on making Sonny's Sweet Sixteen... sweet.

One thing Chad Dylan Cooper hated, hated, _hated_ about birthdays, parties, and holidays in general was gift-giving. It's not like he was so conceited that he think others didn't need or deserve presents (though some might tell you otherwise), he just didn't like the fact that everyone was so wrapped up about them. It was a pain trying to find 'the perfect gift'.

Of course, most of the time, Chad didn't bother. He had people to do these things for him. Most of the time he just gave tickets to his newest movie, or a Chad Dylan Cooper action figure. (Unfortunately, yes, those do exist)

But this time was different.

For the longest time now, Chad had been grappling with his feelings for the bubbly brunette. She was just so... Sonny. She was completely unique, one-of-a-kind. There was no one else like her. No one had stood up to Chad the way Sonny had that first day they met. No one could make Chad feel so happy and infuriated at the same time. He had been denying his feelings for her forever. Just recently, he had admitted to himself that yes, he did, in fact, love Sonny Munroe.

But how to tell her?

Like mentioned before, Sonny was different from most girls. He couldn't just march up to her, turn on the "CDC" charm and expect her to swoon at his feet. No, that would be way to shallow. Sonny deserved something better. Something more.

But what?

He was reminded of Selena Gomez, when she came to shoot his movie. Her voice, _You two are... perfect for each other!!_ rang in his mind over and over again. As much as he hated to admit it, Selena was right.

Wait a minute. Selena Gomez.

Chad's eyes widened as a brilliant plan came into his head. Lunging across the room, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the programmed numbers until he found the one he was looking for. He punched in the numbers, and put the phone to his ear, waiting.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up. _Chad sighed inwardly with relief when a confused female voice spoke from the other end.

"Cooper? What do you want?"

"Listen, Gomez, I need your help,"

"Oh, really? Why would the great Chad Dylan Cooper need _my_ help?" Chad groaned silently. This is why he rarely called Selena.

"It's about Sonny. I have a plan... to tell her how I feel.... about her." Selena's voice perked up, now very interested.

"Oh really, Cooper? Explain,"

* * *

"What?! No way! Chad, you know I just can't cancel..." Tawni's irritated voice floated from the Prop House as she talked into her pink, sparkly phone. She went silent as the person on the other line talked eagerly. "Oh... fine. But you owe me _big time_, Cooper."

"Who was that?" Tawni jumped as Sonny walked into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Tawni squealed and enveloped Sonny in a huge hug. Taken aback, Sonny stared at Tawni.

"Whoa, Tawni," she said, pleased and surprised at the same time. "Wow. Um. Thank you." Tawni quickly backed up, brushing herself off.

"Okay, enough hugging!" She smiled peppily. Sonny sighed.

"That's the Tawni I know and love," she grinned. "Come here!" Sonny held her arms open again and Tawni stared. "Sorry." Sonny muttered.

"Are you excited for your party tonight?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Duh!" Sonny squealed. "I still can't believe I'm having my Sweet 16 in HOLLYWOOD!! Ahh!" Sonny jumped up and down, shrieking happily.

"Happy Sweet 16, Munroe," Sonny whirled around to see Chad leaning against the door frame. She smiled at Chad.

"Thanks, Chad," Sonny grinned. "I'm surprised you remembered," she said jokingly. Chad grinned back at her, and Sonny felt her heart skip a beat.

"So... are you coming to the party tonight?" Sonny asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Chad chuckled.

"Hmm... I don't know... I think I scheduled a MacKenzie Falls marathon then..." he teased.

"Jerk!" Sonny exclaimed, hitting him on the arm lightly.

"Kidding, Munroe," Chad grinned again. "I'll be there."

"Fine," Sonny smiled.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Okay, I hate to interrupt your weird flirt-fighting," Tawni cut in. "But, I need Sonny to try on a few dresses for tonight." Tawni grabbed hold of Sonny's arm and started pulling her away. Sonny turned to say bye to Chad, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Oh, my little baby!" Connie Munroe was getting misty-eyed looking at Sonny. She was all dressing up in her gorgeous sea-green party dress. Her hair was curled and her makeup applied perfectly, compliments of Tawni Hart.

"You're all grown up!" Connie wailed, hugging Sonny tenderly.

"Aw, don't cry Mom!" Sonny begged. "If you cry, then I'll cry, and then my makeup will run!"

"One step ahead of you, sister," Tawni said. "Waterproof mascara, check." Sonny grinned at Tawni, thankful to have her.

"I don't know I'd do without you Tawn," Sonny said gratefully.

"You'd be much worse off," Tawni affirmed. She peeked out the window. "Limo's here! Bye, Mrs. Munroe!"

"Bye, Mom!" Sonny called, following Tawni downstairs.

"Bye, Tawni! Bye, sweetie! Have a good time! Be careful!" Sonny's mom called. Tawni and Sonny scurried down the steps of her apartment, where a huge white stretch limo was waiting.

"Whoa," breathed Sonny.

"Come on!" Tawni said impatiently, pushing Sonny into the limo. Nico, Grady and Zora were already in there.

"Hey, Sonny!" Nico called. "You look great! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Nico!" Sonny smiled. "You and Grady look great too!" Nico was wearing a white tuxedo and Grady was wearing a black one. Zora was dressed in a fancy black top and (gasp) skirt.

"Zora!" Sonny asked, shocked. "Are you wearing a skirt?"

"Tawni made me!" Zora protested, pointing an accusing finger at Tawni, who laughed.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" she cried out happily. The cast of So Random laughed and cracked jokes on the way to the party. All too soon, they got there. Sonny's party was being held at the Twilight Spree (Totally random name, no relation to Twilight), one of the hottest clubs in Hollywood. The outside was decorated lavishly with balloons and streamers and a huge sign that said "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sonny!"

"This is amazing!" Sonny exclaimed, stepping out of the limo. She was immediately bombarded with questions and camera flashes from reporters who weren't allowed inside.

"Make way, birthday girl coming through!" Tawni called, pushing the paparazzi aside. At the entrance, Tawni quickly checked Sonny's and her own hair and makeup, before throwing open the doors.

The huge room was decked out in true party style, flashing lights and disco balls everywhere. There was even a huge red carpet on front. Tawni and Sonny walked in, Sonny gazing at everything around her in awe.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone screamed as loads of confetti poured down on Sonny. She grinned the biggest smile possible and laughed her amazing Sonny laugh.

"Thank you, everyone!" she cried. "You guys are all awesome!" Sonny began to mingle with the crowd, saying hi to old friends as well as new celebrities. After finishing talking to Joe Jonas _(The Joe Jonas!_ she squealed inwardly) she finally had a moment of alone time. She sighed happily, a bright smile still on her face. All this partying was slightly tiring.

"Enjoying the party?" a quiet voice came from behind her. Sonny jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around to see her favorite heartthrob.

"Oh my god Chad, you scared the life out of me!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her heart. Chad just laughed, taking in her beauty. "Yes, I am," Sonny answered his question. "Can you believe it? This place is amazing!"

"Eh, it's a'ight," Chad grinned, and Sonny smacked him lightly. "You look great." What an understatement.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled back, blushing a little. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"So..." Chad said finally. "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed again, shocked. "I just turned sixteen!"

"Relax, Munroe," Chad laughed. "I'm talking about a soda," Sonny rolled her eyes and they started to head towards the food table. Suddenly, none other than Selena Gomez appeared in front of them.

"Happy sixteenth, Sonny!" she cried, hugging Sonny.

"Selena!" Sonny cried, hugging her back. "It's so great to see you again!"

"You too, girl," Selena replied. "It's been too long," Sonny nodded in agreement. Selena and Sonny chatted for a bit, while Chad just watched quietly, his hand on Sonny's shoulder. Selena gave him a wink and he gave her a warning look in return.

"Well, I'd love to stay and hang out, but I've got to go get ready," Selena said finally. "My band and I are on in a few minutes. Thanks for calling us, by the way, Chad. Bye!" Sonny's eyes widened as Selena walked away. She turned to Chad, who was smiling kind of sheepishly.

"You got Selena Gomez and The Scene to play at my birthday party?" she asked incredulously. Chad shrugged and nodded. Sonny squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Omigod! You are the best!!" A goofy grin spread over Chad's face as she hugged him. It was the most incredible feeling. Finally, Sonny pulled away, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I'm a hugger." She smiled tentatively and Chad grinned back. He was still getting used to how beautiful she looked.

"Hey there, party goers! Can I get your attention up here?" Sonny and Chad turned towards the stage to see Selena Gomez standing there with her band, The Scene. A huge grin formed on Sonny's face. All the people slowly gathered below the stage.

"All right, now I have a little song to sing, but first I'd like to wish Miss Sonny Munroe a very happy sweet sixteen," Selena grinned and everyone applauded and cheered. Sonny grinned and waved to Selena, who waved back.

"Now, I have a very special song for Sonny, which was dedicated to her by a very special person," Selena winked at Sonny, who was looking confused. Selena pulled out a piece of paper. "This person says: 'Would you like to hear the song?'"

"Sure," Sonny grinned.

"'Fine'" Selena read off the sheet.

"Fine," Sonny replied automatically.

"'Good," Selena said, still reading off the sheet. Sonny's eyes widened in realization.

"Good," she whispered. Selena grinned and winked at Sonny again. The music started to play and Selena grabbed her mic and started to sing.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
Mmm, it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does)  
It comes naturally (mmm yeah)_

_And it takes my breath away (every time)  
What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away_

_You are! You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby _

_Naturally (x5)  
It comes naturally, baby  
Naturally, naturally  
Bay-bay-baby _

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, but Sonny Munroe was too stunned to move. Selena caught sight of her and winked. Sonny smiled back weakly, feeling like she was about to pass out. A flash of blue light from the disco ball caught her eye, and snapped her out of her daze.

Chad. She had to find Chad.

The crowd was still cheering for Selena, who was bowing and thanking everyone. Sonny pushed her way through the crowd, looking for the blue-eyed heartthrob who seemed to have disappeared.

"Chad!" she called out frantically, searching. "Chad!" Suddenly, an someone caught hold of Sonny's arm. Sonny turned around. It was Selena.

"He's up there," she whispered, pointing to the stage. "Happy birthday Sonny. You deserve this." Before Sonny could ask what, Selena disappeared into the crowd, and a voice boomed out from the mic.

"Um, hey everyone," Sonny whirled back to face the stage, and saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing there. He looked nervous, which was probably a first. "Great job Selena. That was really good."

"My pleasure, Cooper," Selena called back at him, smiling.

"Uh, could Sonny Munroe please come up here?" Chad asked, scratching his head. "Sonny?" Selena gave Sonny a little push from behind, whispering "Go,". Sonny dazedly walked up the steps. When she reached Chad, she almost collapsed, but he caught and steadied her.

"You okay, Sonny?" he asked, his deep blue eyes searching her warm brown ones. Sonny nodded weakly and Chad smiled shyly. "Okay, well... that song was from me... but you probably figured that out..." Sonny nodded weakly again, unable to speak.

"Well, so, you're probably wondering... uh, why I had Selena sing that song... for you..." Chad stammered nervously, fidgeting. Sonny nodded yet again, hope starting to fill her heart. Chad searched Sonny's face before taking a deep breath.

"Sonny Munroe, I really like you," he confessed. "You're the only girl that has ever made me feel this way, and you're my only sunshine. I feel like I can act like myself around you, and like you understand me for who I am." Chad glanced at Sonny, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "So, I guess what I really want to say is... will you be my girlfriend, Sonny?"

Sonny's mouth dropped open. Inside the box was a silver necklace, with a gorgeous sun pendant. Sonny touched the pendant tentatively, and Chad flipped it over so she could read the words on the back. _You are my sunshine, _it said. Finally, Sonny found her voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she whispered, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I... I really like you too. I would love to be your girlfriend." Chad's eyes widened and then the biggest, goofiest grin spread across his face. A huge Sonny smile spread across Sonny's.

Then, slowly, tentatively, Chad leaned in to kiss her.

The crowd erupted in ooooh's and awww's as Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and Chad wrapped his around her waist. When they finally pulled apart for air, Selena and Tawni were doing a victory dance. Sonny grinned and waved to her friends, who waved ecstatically back. Sonny turned back to Chad, whose blue eyes were sparkling like the ocean.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Sonny," he whispered, before capturing her lips once more.

* * *

**Wow, that was REALLY long. Almost 3,000 words. That's probably the longest one-shot/chapter I've ever written. Please tell me what you think! Thank you! **


End file.
